


oath

by breaktrio



Series: Tales of Blood [5]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Dragons, Folklore, Gen, He Got Better, Nymphs - Freeform, Pining, Questing, Tales, blacksmiths, day 6 of inazuma eleven fantasy week, kyousuke bodyguard, mentions to previous sickness, prompts quest / weapons, saving the word kinda thing, squint for engou or u’ll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaktrio/pseuds/breaktrio
Summary: (day 6 of inazuma eleven fantasy week / prompts quest or weapons)Kyousuke has to protect the future King.
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma & Tsurugi Kyousuke
Series: Tales of Blood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103825
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	oath

**Author's Note:**

> day 6  
> luckily i pre-wrote everything because the wormies in my brains are acting up! enjoy :)

Kyousuke stands at the right side of the throne, trained eyes focused on a group of people at the center of the hall, but his full attention is on the only important person in the room, the Crown Prince. To the kingdom, to him

The Crown Prince is sitting on the wooden floors, crossed legged, too tired to stand on his own legs and too timid to sit on the throne. He’s listening to the King Regent talk, explaining his journey to the South, Shuuya of the Ryu Clan at his side, so out of place with his whole body marked and his naked feet. They are both kneeling to look at the Crown Prince at an eye level. Lord Advisor is there, too, next to the High Priestess, and they are listening carefully to the words of their old friend. 

Two days have passed since his return from the South and the Crown Prince is recovering well from his curse, the cure, water blessed by a fire dragon, in his veins, making his skin shine a little too bright for Kyousuke’s comfort. But he’s fine, he’s good, he’s alive and that’s the most important thing. Kyousuke’s mission now, the promise he made to himself is to protect him at the cost of his life. 

The Crown Prince isn’t only his Prince, his future King, but also his… oldest friend. Kyousuke remembers being a child, wanting to hold a sword too big and dangerous for his small hand, his father still the Chief of the Royal Guard and meeting his future King, before he knew what a King was and that he was willing to die for him. Before, he was just Tenma, too kind and gentle Tenma who always smiled when Kyousuke’s dad brought him along, when the days were quiet and danger was away. Tenma, who showed him around the castle, holding hands as they stole food from the kitchens. 

“We stopped it from killing you,” King Regents says, tone grave, and taking all of Kyousuke’s attention, “But doesn’t mean we stopped it.”

Tenma tilts his head, “You think it is going to attack us again?” 

“I don’t think it, we saw it,” King Regent points at himself and at Shuuya of the Ryu Clan, “As we were coming back, there was this… cloud, that wasn’t a cloud, it was the most unnatural thing I ever saw in my life, like your… your wound,” he looks up and Shuuya of the Ryu Clan puts a hand on his arm, “It was black and it was scary and it was angry, Tenma.”

Tenma falls back, his heavy cloak softening it, “That’s bordersome.”

Shuuya of the Ryu Clan huffs a laugh. 

Lord Advisor takes a step, monocular hiding one of his red eyes, and he looks down, inclining his head, his thick hair falling with the movement, “It is, Your Highness.”

“What do you suggest, Yuuto?” Tenma asks. 

Lord Advisor meets King Regent and Shuuya of the Ryu Clan’s gazes, “Fight it.”

“How?” King Regent gives up, sitting on the Throne Room’s floors. Shuuya of the Ryu Clan just raises an eyebrow. 

“As you were… on your journey, I was working too.”

“I don’t doubt that, Yuuto, you are always working.”

“Shush and listen to him, Mamoru,” the High Priestess says. 

King Regent just nods, crossing his arms over his chest. It’s exposed because of a rip on his once white shirt, skin a tone darker than Kyousuke remembers and a new necklace, too similar to the one Shuuya of the Ryu Clan is wearing. 

“I found an old legend about a weapon. It can kill darkness because it’s made of pure light,” Lord Advisor explains tiredly, “It could solve our problem.” 

“And if it can’t do it?” 

“At least we tried something.”

King Regent sighs. “What do you think, Natsumi?” 

“I think it’s the Gods’ plan.”

“That’s not really an answer, Natsumi,” King Regent says, then he turns to look at his godson, “What do you think, Tenma? It’s your choice, in the end.”

Tenma has his eyes closed. He opens them and he raises, slowly, his focus not on his godfather, not on Shuuya of the Ryu Clan and not on Lord Advisor or the High Priestess, but on Kyousuke, and Kyousuke feels his heart in his throat. He remembers Tenma rambling because of the fever, nightmares waking him up and hallucinations making him scream. He remembers Tenma telling him about dreaming about  _ you, Tsurugi, you were on a mountain and you were riding on a dragon, with a sword made of light and you were bringing it to me _ . 

Tenma already knew. Kyousuke knows it too, now, by just a look in his eyes. He doesn’t need words, he doesn’t need a direct order. He slowly bows his head.

Tenma smiles sadly.

He is going on a quest to serve his Kingdom.

The sword of light isn’t something you can buy at your local blacksmith. Lord Advisor explained to him every step of the old tale, more folklore than something close to a real document with factual value, and he doesn’t even know if he will find anything, but he trusts Tenma the most. If he saw Kyousuke with the sword, Kyousuke would find it and bring it to his King. 

Shuuya of the Ryu Clan told him to take his dragon with him, Kazan. Kazan blinked at him when they first met and Kyousuke was scared, but mostly in adoration. He knows Kazan doesn’t belong to him, their soul tied to Shuuya’s, but Kyousuke did dream about riding a dragon before, except the one he dreamed about was night blue and ochre eyes staring deep into Kyousuke’s as they surf the waves of a stormy sea. 

And on the back of Kazan, they told him about their village, their story, their belief, their magic, how living and binding themselves to a human was a choice to survive that became a blessing and a fear as they are scared of losing their partners, how they want to meet with their cousins from the North, having heard stories from Mamoru. 

“What do you think about this place, Kazan?” 

“Magic,” the dragon answers. 

Kyousuke nods. 

They are standing at the foot of a mountain; the Seishou Peak is the tallest and most dangerous one in all of the Northern region. It’s enormous and it makes Kyousuke feel smaller than he is. Kyousuke heard stories, retelling and recounting of what lives on it and what happens on the people that are brave enough to climb it. 

Kyosuke doesn’t need to climb it, though. 

The tale, said the Lord Advisor, recounts that at the top of the Seishou Peak, lives a nymph. The nymph is important to the tale because he lives in a pond where the blacksmith cools down the weapons he forges. The protagonist of the tale isn’t neither the blacksmith or the nymph, but they are the first characters introduced into it since they are the ones who can make the Sword of Light, along with a dragon. 

A fire dragon. 

Kyousuke needs to find the other two. 

They fly to the top. Kazan hits the ground gently and Kyousuke hops off their back. 

“Thank you, Kazan.”

“My pleasure, Kyousuke.”

Kyousuke spends two days looking for the nymph, the pond or the blacksmith’s house. 

He meets a wolf, Kazan is high in the sky as their eyes meet, human versus animal. Kyousuke has his hand on the helm of his sword, a gift from his father, but the wolf just keeps looking at him. Kyousuke knows is evaluating him, judging him, to see if he can live or he has to die. 

The wolf, black and grey fur, red eyes, sniffs the air between them. Kyousuke doesn’t move, doesn’t breath. 

Then the wolf howls and starts walking in the opposite direction. The wolf stops, looks at Kyousuke as he’s waiting for him to follow. 

Kyousuke follows the wolf into the darkest part of the forest.

In a meadow, there is a pond and a house. Kyousuke can hear the sound of hammering as well as the sound of water falling. 

The wolf disappears. 

“We were waiting for you,” a voice says, and it comes from the pond. Behind its little fall, there is a man, not so much older than Kyousuke. His blue eyes match his blue hair and the tips of his pointy ears. Scales cover half of his body and Kyousuke is enchanted by his beauty, by the aura of power he can see from the movements of his hands as he raises from the water. 

“Me?” 

“Yeah, you, dumbshit,” behind him, there is another man, grey hair long enough to touch his hip and a red eye ready to kill, “You are the one who will ask for the Sword of Light?” 

“Don’t mind Ryouhei, he never learned how to talk to children,” the nymph is now standing next to Kyousuke, hair dripping wet. 

“Oh, shut up Nymph,” Ryouhei, the blacksmith says, “Now answer.”

“I,” Kyousuke regains composure, he’s a royal guard, he is here on a quest for his King, “I’m requesting you the Sword of Light.”

“Sure,” the nymph says.

“Seiryuu, you don’t know…”

“I know,” he shuts up the blacksmith with a single movement of his hand.

“Fine, then, I hope your ass brought a dragon.”

Kyousuke smiles, “About that,” and he points at the sky.

Kazan circles around and around making a show of themselves.


End file.
